Way Back Home
by STARKN00DLE
Summary: An unexpected call wakes Erin and her daughter up in the middle of the night. Linstead (post season 4) AU
1. I Am Not Afraid to Walk This World Alone

As the credits of the Empire Strikes Back played on the screen, Erin nudged the little body lying beside her. "Robin, baby, it's time we go to bed."

The little girl rubbed her freckled face and her sleepy eyes. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Baby, you're five already," Erin chuckled "I think you can sleep in your own bed."

"Pleaseee, mommyyy, your bed is so big and you sleep all alone in it. You need someone to keep it warm," her puppy face made her green eyes look even bigger.

"Mhmm," Erin chuckled. Her little monster.

"But mommy," Robin paused a little before looking back up at her mom "Why isn't there someone? What about my daddy?" she asked slowly. "Daddies usually share beds with mommies, don't they?" She climbed onto Erin's lap and put her arms around her neck for balance.

Erin's heart broke a little more at Robin's words.

"Um. Daddy... daddy lives in Chicago, baby. I told you that already, remeber? Maybe one day you'll get to meet him, but mommy really messed things up. I'm so sorry baby." She leaned her forehead on hers and looked into Robin's eyes, searching for something. Anything.

"It's okay," the little girl offered her a dimpled smile. "I was just thinking if I even have a daddy."

"Of course you do, you silly bug," Erin chuckled and swallowed some of the tears that formed in her eyes. "Do you want to see some pictures of him?"

Robin's face lit up as she forcefully nodded her head up and down. Erin smiled at her excitement and scooped her up and held her on her hip as she walked them to her bedroom.

She sat down on the bed with Robin in her lap, leaning her chin on her small shoulder. She held her phone in front of them and scrolled through the gallery.

"There's you!" Robin pointed at the phone screen when they got to a pic of the whole (former) intelligence team.

"Yeah, that's me. And there's your grandpa Hank, the one I told you about some time ago. There's Adam and Kim and this is Alvin and here's Kevin. And this is Jay. This is your daddy."

Robin reached out with her tiny hand and touched Jay's face with her tiny finger. "He looks pretty," she whispered over her shoulder.

Erin chuckled "Yeah, he is. That's why _you're_ so pretty," she kissed her cheek.

The little girl giggled and snuggled closer to Erin. Then her smile faded and she looked up to her mom "Will I meet him one day?"

"Maybe one day." Erin sighed and ran a hand through Robin's auburn hair.

xxxxxxxx

Buzzing and ringing of the phone woke Erin up. She carefully reached over the little body hugging her to her nightstand and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number. She silenced the phone, sat up and replaced her body with a pillow so Robin wouldn't wake up.

She walked to the window and tapped the 'answer' button on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Erin Lindsay?" an unknown voice said. It sounded like the person was in a pretty crouded place.

"Um, yes. Who is this?"

"This is doctor Hall from Lakeshore Hospital. You were listed as the emergency contact of Jay Halstead. They brought him in just a few minutes ago. His partner said to call you."

She was speechless. What was she supposed to do? "Um. I... I think he forgot to update his emergency contact. We haven't heard from eachother for about... five or six years," she glanced to the kid sleeping in her bed.

"Do you maybe know who should we call? His partner left, he had an undorcover to finish, and we really should call someone."

"Uh. You know what, I'm on my way." _Erin, what the hell are you doing?_ she thought to herself. But she just... she had to go. She needed to make sure he's going to be okay. It's Jay, after all.

"Oh, and it might take me a while," she added "I live in New York." and with that, she hung up the phone and went straight to her closet. She pulled out her suitcase and stuffed some clothes in. If they were going to Chicago, they're going to stay for a while. Robin had a right to meet her family. With that she meant Hank and... well yeah, Jay as well.

xxxxxxxx

Robin stirred awake when Erin was gathering some of the stuff in the bathroom and then just threw them into the suitcase. _Such a déjà vu_ , she thought. A few years back she was packing in the middle of the night as well, just throwing things into the suitcase and hoping she didn't forget anything.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" She sat up in bed, still hugging the pillow.

"Am." What was she going to say? She didn't even know what she was doing herself. "We're going on a trip."

"Where?"

"Chicago." Erin said quietly, hoping Robin wouldn't remember who is in Chicago.

But her daughter was just too smart not to figure it out. She gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her small hand.

"Am I going to see daddy?" She asked. Her voice was shaky, like she was afraid to hear the answer.

"We'll see, okay?" She really didn't want to put her expectations up.

Robin jumped out of bed and went ti get her little suitcase. She wasn't going to be unprepared. She ran to her room and when she got back, she was dragging the suitcase behind her and had two things in her hands; a black cape and... a red glowstick? Nope, it was a lightsaber.

Erin laughed at the sight. "Baby, you really want to take these things?"

"Yes!"

Erin knew gow much she loved to wear that cape and wave the lightsaber around so she couldn't say no to her. It was amazing, how much energy the five year old had at 2am.

Erin remembered thatshe should check online for any last minute plane tickets - she wanted to be in Chicago as soon as possible.

She got lucky - their plane was leaving in an hour.

"Can I wear this?"

Erin turned her gaze away from the screen and looked at Robin. She was holding a smaller pile of clothes.

"Bug, I think you could just go in your jammies? It's gonna be more comfortable. We can pack these in your backpack and you'll put them on when we get off the plane?"

She seemed to be okay with it, because she smiled and ran to get her favorite backpack.

xxxxxxxx

 **Heyo, nina here again. Yes, i know im writing two other fics at the moment but this idea just came out of like 10 different ideas i got.** **So, here's some credits to give:** **linsteadsunit gave me the emergency contact idea** **linsteading gave me an idea i can't expose yet, but you'll see in a couple of chapters;)** **erinsbullet also gave me an idea, and i think this one i can spoil; Hailey and Jay being best friends. All i can tell for now;)** **(follow them on wattpad)** **I hope you liked it, give it a vote and pls comment your thoughts:)**


	2. City of Sleepless People

"Hi. I'm Erin Lindsay. Someone called me about Jay Halstead being brought in a couple of hours ago?" Erin asked the nurse behind the reception desk as she held Robin's hand so she wouldn't wander away.

"Uh.. just a second..." the blonde nurse in light blue scrubs typed something into the computer "Come with me," she smiled to Erin and headed down the hall.

It had to be an interesting view, Robin wearing her cape and her lightsaber on her belt, with double buns and in yellow jeans and a grey knicks sweatshirt. They got to the door number 214. The nurse already pushed the handle down but then she turned to Erin. "Um. I should probably tell you what happened. He got shot in the abdomen, and he fell from some height because of the force of the bullet so he also has pretty bruised ribs. I think he'll be able to go home this evening, tho," she offered a little smile and Erin tried to smile back, but she failed. She wasn't ready for this at all.

When the nurse let them go in she teared up at the sight. She covered her mouth with her hand to silence her already quiet sob.

He was sleeping, but she guessed he felt someone's presence because he stirred awake and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes met hers, they widened and he wanted to sat up, but winced at the pain that shot through his body at the movement.

"Erin?"

"Jay?"

"Daddy?"

Jay's eyes widened even more, if that was possible at that point. "What?" he said just above the whisper.

First rays of sunshine made their way through the window and Jay saw how the little girl's hair sparkled reddish in the sunlight as dimples appeared in her freckled cheeks.

"Erin.. I... What?" What did he just wake up into? Because it definetely wasn't his life.

"Jay I..." Erin started as she plopped into the chair next to Jay's bed. Robin cimbed into her lap and curiously stared at Jay. "I don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry. I screwed up. I'm awful and feel free to hate me, but please don't hate Robin because of me," she was barely holding tears back "She's yours."

Jay looked from Robin to Erin and back to Robin. "Knicks, huh?" he smiled to her. He was super shocked, but knew that he shouldn't show that in front of a five year old. "You better not meet Kevin wearing that thing." he smirked and she smiled back.

Erin noticed what he was doing, and she was really grateful. They could talk later. Alone.

He turned back to Erin with a worried face "What are you doing here ? Is everything okay?"

Erin ran a hand through her hair and smiled sadly. "Jay, nothing's okay. Not for the past few years. All because of me tho. We came because the hospital called me. Apparently I'm still your emergency contact."

"Uh, yeah, you are," he said nervously "I'm sorry, I should've put someone else's sumber in."

"Um, no, it's... it's okay. It pushed me to come back here. I'm just glad you're okay," she quickly brushed his apology away.

As she finished that sentence, the door to Jay's room opened again, and a pretty blonde walked in. And behind her, there was a little girl, she looked about the same age as Robin. She had blonde hair that almost reached her shoulders. She was wearing a green hoodie and jeans. The first thing that Robin noticed were pink straps over the girl's shoulders, but they weren't attached to a backpack, she had pastel pink butterfly wings on her back.

Robin let out a small gasp.

Erin was speechless. The woman was Hailey. Yes, Hailey Upton, the one who joined the unit just a little before Erin left.

Erin connected the dots pretty quickly. She stood up and took Robin by her hand. "Am, hi, Hailey. It was nice seeing you, Jay," she turned to him just before exiting the room."See you around," she didn't look back. She didn't want anyone to see the tears.

"Erin, wait, let us explain..."

Robin waved to Jay before being pulled into the hall.

xxxxxxxx

"Can I ring the bell can I ring the bell?" Robin jumped up and down excitedly when they reached the familiar porch. The porch on which she spent hours with her favorite people. The people that gave her an amazing family. People that took her in and loved her unconditionaly, no questions asked.

Erin nodded her head and tried to smile. What has she done to this child? Was she following Bunny's path? She was the child who grew up without knowing her father, without a proper family. And she hated her mother for that. Is the same going to happen to her daughter and her?

She didn't even notice the door open and as she turned she saw Hank with a ridiculously big smile plastered on his face.

"Hank, I-"

He didn't let her finish, but pulled her in his arms for a hug. "I missed you, kiddo."

She exhaled the breath she was holding in and smiled "I missed you, too."

As they pulled back, she lifted Robin up in her arms. "Am, this is Robin. She's... she's my daughter."

Hank's smile stayed up on his face as he looked between the two girls standing on his porch.

"She's the same as him," he said, looking at Erin then "But prettier, of course."

Erin chuckled and then felt Robin's warm breath on her neck as she whispered to her "Mommy, is this grandpa Hank?"

"Um," Erin quickly glanced at Hank, just to be sure he's okay with all of this. And she was incredibly happy when she saw that his smile only got wider at the word 'grandpa' "Yes, yes he is." Erin smiled with her eyes still on Hank.

"Come on in."

 **a/n**

 **hello nina here**

 **i hope you noticed that this update is up (if you're reading this, yes, you probably did lmao) bcs my parents took my phone away and i cant promote my story on instagram hahah.**

 **happy easter to anyone that celebrates!**

 **thank you for all the sweet comments.**

 **please comment what you think, what should happen or if you have any ideas. i'll read them all.**


	3. I'veStoppedBreathing,ButComepletelyAware

Hank offered to take them out for lunch, and they went to this place that Erin and Justin used to love eating at. Robin was really excited about the whole thing. Almost every sentence that came out of that little mouth started with "Granpa, did you know that..." and she went on and on by telling him stuff about her school, her friends, what she and mommy do on weekends, what she got for her last birthday, _everything_.

When they returned to Hank's house, it was a little after 3 and Robin felt completely comfortable around Hank already. Erin was glad he didn't bring any questions about Jay and her in front of the little girl.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Robin yawned and looked up to her mom with sleepy eyes as they entered the house.

Erin gently picked her up and said to her "Oh I bet, you barely slept last night, you little monster." Then she turned to Hank who was just hanging up his jacket "Can I take her to my room?"

He only smiled to her, saying "Erin, you don't have to ask, this is your home, too."

She just returned the smile and headed up the stairs, trying not to make any sudden moves, since Robin was drifting off on her shoulder already.

She opened the second door to right, the ones who still had a sign made of dark blue wooden letters that spelled Erin. Because of the new surroundings, Robin lifted up her head and looked around. So did Erin. The room was pretty much the same as the day she moved out.

There was a window on the left wall, and her bed under it. On the opposite side of the room, there was a big sunflower painted on the wall. She remembered she painted it on with Camille one sunny spring day.

The walls were pastel orange and the room felt warmer because of it.

"Here you go, baby," she put Robin down on the bed "You want me to take your cape off?"

"Mommy, it's a _cloak_." Robin groaned. "And no, leave it on." she said just above whisper and pulled the hood over her head. She cuddled into one of the pillows and fell alseep instantly.

Erin tiptoed downstairs, in order not to wake her sleeping daughter up.

She went to pick a glass from the cupboard and poured some water into it.

"So," Hank started, sitting at the table "What is this? How do you plan to do it?"

Erin sat down next to him, taking a sip from her glass "You're not going to ask me why did I keep her a secret for five years?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't really see a point in that," he shook his head "We can't change the past. But I am glad you brought her to Chicago now," he smiled. He did that a lot recently. It freaked Erin out. Just a little.

"Am, well, the hospital called me in the middle of the night, saying I'm Jay's emergency contact and that his partner instructed to call me. I was really worried, so I decided to come."

"Just like that?"

"Am, yeah. I wanted Robin to meet Jay, you and the unit one day, anyways. I think I waited long enough," she shrugged her shoulders. "I think it was just me that wasn't prepared. I was scared, mostly because I left things like that."

"Hm," was all he let out. It didn't seem like he was going to say anything, so she continued.

"And then at the hospital, I just walked in with Robin, and when I think back now, I don't think that was the best move. But I was so concerned about Jay, and honestly I don't know in which other way I could do it. And then... then Hailey came. With a kid," she looked down into the depths of her almost empty glass "About the same age as Robin." She looked away, through the window, where the afternoon rays of sunshine were sneaking into the house. "It seems that he moved on pretty quick," she sighed, drank the water that was left and stood up to take the glass to the sink.

"Erin, I'm not the one to tell you this, but he-" Hank started, but was quickly interrupted by his foster-daughter.

"I really don't want to hear about it right now, Hank." She said, leaning on the kitchen counter, her back still to him. She had to hold the tears in this time. This time, she won't let them fall. She's strong, she can live with the fact that he's moved on, even though she's definetely not.

Hank opened his mind again, but Erin pulled out her phone and headed to the living room "I should call my boss, tell her what's up."

In that moment, someone rang the door bell. Hank sighed and got up, not wanting any visitors right now. She had to explain things to Erin. She shouldn't be hurting like that.

He opened the door, and as surprised at the sight. "Hailey. What's going on?"

The pretty blonde smiled sadly "Is Erin here? Can I talk to her?"

"She is, but I don't think-"

"Sarge, please. I don't want her to think anything that's not true. She went through enough."

He sighed again. That was actually true. Maybe she'll listen to Hailey. "Okay," he motioned for her to come inside.

They walked to the kitchen and he offered her to take a seat. "Want anything to drink?" he asked politely "She'll be here right away, she just had to make a phone call," he explained.

"I'm good, thanks," she smiled and turned her head to Erin as she came back. "Erin, hey, hear me out this time, please."

Erin carefully eyed Hank and he thought it would be the best to leave the two women to talk alone. "I'm just going to..." he said and pointed towards the tv in the living room amd awkwardly walked away.

Erin slowly sit down at the table and looked at Hailey "So...? You're here to tell me...?"

"I saw the way you looked at me, and Jay as well as I walked in the room with Lily."

 _Lily_. Jay once said he'd like to name his daughter Lily if he had one. She remembered it clearly, like it was yesterday.

"And it's not like that, I swear," Hailey continued "Lily isn't ours. At least... not mine."

Erin slowly nodded, taking it all in. "So, you two are..."

"No, no. Don't worry about that," Hailey smiled to her. "To be honest, I never think he truly got over you. Just don't tell him I said that, please," she smirked a little "He's going to kill me."

At those words, Erin looked up at her with wide eyes and her heart broke just a little. Did she hear right? Was Hailey with him _in the past_? How did she know these things? "But how..."

"Erin, I don't think I'm the one who you should discuss this with," she reached for Erin's hand and the corners of her lips turned upwards a little "He said to tell you you should drop by with Robin tomorrow morning."

Erin was scanning Hailey's eyes, being very unsure of what she should do. "I... I'll think about it," she forced a little smile. She was actually pretty grateful for the pretty detective to come and talk to her. But... if Lily was Jay's and not Hailey's... who was her mother? Was Jay still with her? What did Upton mean with saying he never got over her? Was there any chance she could get him back?

 **a/n** **heyo. i hope you liked it, vote and comment if you did, please tell me what you think. you've been great so far i love you all.** **but for that one or two people for saying only 'update soon'; just fyi, comments like this don't bring motivation, sometimes they even take it away. just saying:) have a nice day m8s**


End file.
